The Biostatistics Core is designed as an extension of the UCLA Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center B.A.S.E. Unit (Biostatistics, Analytic Support and Epidemiology Shared Resource), a NIH and institutionally- funded resource providing complete and biomathematical support for Cancer Center investigators in the areas of basic science and clinical research design, data analysis, modeling, computing and data management. Under the direction of Robert Elashoff, Ph.D., and with dedicated support for data management, the SPORE Biostatistics Core will interact with the B.A.S.E. Unit and with all SPORE investigators to provide comprehensive biostatistical consulting and analysis. Additional input from Biostatistics and Biomathematics faculty with expertise in statistical genetics, pharmacokinetics and pharmacodynamics, multivariate methodology, categorical data, survival analysis, clinical trials and translational research, regression methods, imaging and functional analysis will be available.